Phantom Falls-Intertwined Fates
by AwkwardPines
Summary: A fic my friend wanted me to upload :) Danny Phantom Gravity Falls crossover. She is an amazing writer, you will not regret reading this.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Danny, Pine Tree may be 100% human, but he's much more powerful than most. Him and Shooting Star," said Clockwork.  
"Pine Tree? Who would be named Pine Tree or Shooting Star?" Danny Phantom asked.  
"That's not the names they go by, but you'll know who they are when you see them." Clockwork paused. "I do know for sure that Pine Tree will be here soon."  
"Alright, I'll keep an eye out for this 'Pine Tree' and 'Shooting Star'," Danny said. He turned ready to leave, but paused. "Clockwork, why are they called Pine Tree and Shooting Star, if that's not what they go by?"  
"I could explain, but it would disrupt the time. You won't figure out why, but Pine Tree will. And he will tell you when he's ready."  
"Ready?"  
"Pine Tree is very untrusting. And he has good reason."  
"Are you saying I should tell him my secret?" Danny raised and eyebrow.  
"Yes. No." Clockwork smiled. "Maybe. It's what you think."  
"And as usual, you're speaking in riddles." Danny was annoyed. He turned and flew off into the ghost zone.


	2. Pine Tree Hat

**Note-this takes place before Phantom Planet and after A Tale of Two Stans**

 **Another note-there won't be much more in the way of notes, seeing as this isn't my own fic. Definietly read it though, it is so super amazing!**

 **Chapter One: Pine Tree Hat**

Dipper

Amity Park, Wisconsin. I was stuck in Amity Park, Wisconsin. I tried to remember what Amity Park was, but nothing rang a bell.

The town looked like a mini big city. Quite a contrast from the tiny, rural town called Gravity Falls.

I paused to think about Gravity Falls. Grunkle Ford, Grunkle Stan, my twin Mabel. They were back in Gravity Falls while I was stuck here.

Well, I thought, at least they're safe. I started to think about how I got here, but some loud noise interrupted my thoughts. I ran over to where the noise was.

"OW!" someone yelled. "Skulker, play nice!"

"Not a chance, ghost child," someone else said.

I saw two ghosts, and they were fighting (Why were they fighting?).

One looked like he was wearing techno-armor (why does a GHOST have to wear techo-ARMOR?).

"Admit your defeat, ghost child!" the techno-armor-wearing ghost said.

"Um, no," said the other ghost. He had snow white hair and was wearing a mostly black jumpsuit. "Skulker, I'm not gonna go 'admit my defeat'."

Skulker fired some kind of ray at the other ghost, who easily dodged it.

"Seriously? I have a test tomorrow, and I need to study," said the ghost.

Skulker frowned. "A TEST?! I am the ghost zone's greatest-" He was cut off when something on his suit beeped. "Go to library and pick up book on purple gorillas? Not again!" His suit apparently had jet packs, because they activated and shot him off to the library.

I stood there, gaping at the fight. People cheered for the ghost kid, calling him "Danny Phantom".

"Um, you're welcome!" Danny Phantom said. He then disappeared, and the people dispersed.

I decided that I should probably find a place to stay until I could find a way home. I walked down the sidewalk, thinking about ways to get home.

I could build a portal, I guess. But, wait. Too dangerous. No portal building. And… that's really all I have right now.

"Gah!" I said when I suddenly tripped. I got up, and turned to why I tripped.

A blond guy with blue eyes in a red and white football jacket sniggered at me. I frowned and continued walking.

"Jeez, Dash," someone said, "you're lowering yourself to picking on little kids?"

The voice sounded an awful lot like that Danny Phantom guy. But it was just a raven-haired teenager with a mostly white shirt on. It had a red oval in the middle.

"Haha, Fen-toad," said Dash. "Just wait until tomorrow!" He turned and walked off.

"I'm not a little kid," I said, sounding more angry than I meant.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that. I'm Danny by the way," said the teen.

"Danny?"

"Not that Danny. Fenton, not Phantom," Danny said awkwardly.

"Oh."

Danny looked a lot like Danny Phantom. He sounded a lot like Danny Phantom He was Danny Fenton, which sounds a lot like Danny Phantom. It was so coincidental, most people would over look it.

"I'm Dipper," I said.

"Dipper?"

"It's a nickname."

"Oh. How'd you get it."

I didn't say anything.

"Right…" Danny rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um, well, I've got to go!" I turned to leave.

"You're lost, aren't you," Danny said.

"N-no! Lost? Pfft."

"What is it with guys and directions?"

"Fine. I'm lost," I admitted.

"You need a place to stay?" Danny asked.

"I'll… I'll find a hotel." One problem. I didn't bring any money with me go this dimension. Because I had no idea I was coming.

"Come on. You can stay at my house," Danny said. "My parents won't mind. Unless you're a ghost."

"What?"

"My parents are ghost hunters."

"Oh. Cool!"

"No," Danny said matter-of-factly, "not cool."

I followed Danny to his house. Little did I know of the crazy trouble I was going to get into.


	3. Ghost Hunters

Chapter Two: Ghost Hunters

Danny's POV

Dipper followed me to my house. He thought having ghost-hunting parents was cool. But it wasn't.

Then again, I am part ghost. A halfa living with ghost hunters? Not fun.

It wasn't long before Sam and Tucker caught up to us.

"Dude," Tucker said, "what's with the little kid? You babysitting or something?"

Dipper crossed his arms, looking very annoyed, and said, "I'm NOT a little kid. I'm twelve, almost thirteen."

Sam raised and eyebrow. "Looks like someone wants to grow up."

Dipper gave a nervous glance at Sam, obviously noting that she was a goth. He seemed to absentmindedly shy away from her, like he was afraid of goths. Maybe where he's from, there was some goth guy or girl that was big jerk to him.

"Hey," I said, "under all of that black is a nice girl who is a vegetarian."

Sam gave me a dark look.

"She's also very tough!" I added nervously.

Dipper raised an eyebrow. "Can goths be vegetarians?" When Sam turned her dark look on him, he said, "Uh, no offense. Just wondering."

"Goths can be vegetarians. Meat is disgusting," said Sam.

"Really?" Tucker said. "Meat is awesome! I don't understand what's to great about veggies."

They argued about which was better, meat or fruits and vegetables. Hopefully this won't end up like the Lunch Lady fight.

While Sam and Tucker were arguing, I noticed that Dipper looked a bit sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked casually.

The question seemed to startle him. "What? Nothing. Just thinking…" His voice trailed off sadly.

But, before I could ask anything else, we arrived at my house.

"Fenton Works?" Dipper asked.

"Like I said, my parents are ghost hunters. They're Fenton Works," I said.

Tucker, Sam, Dipper, and I all walked inside.

"Danny-boy!" bellowed my dad, Jack, "how was school?"

"And who's the little kid?" added my Jazz, my older sister. Her full name was Jasmine, but we all called her Jazz.

"I'm NOT A LITTLE KID!" I could tell Dipper was beginning to become very annoyed.

"Well, sorry," said Jazz.

Dipper suddenly looked guilty. "I'm sorry. Probably shouldn't have yelled."

Huh. We were more similar than I thought.

"Well, I'm Jazz. Is short for Jasmine."

"Dipper."

Jazz gave Dipper a funny look. "Is that a nickname?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Jack Fenton!" my dad said.

Then Maddie, my mom, walked in. "Oh, hello! Who's this?"

"This is Dipper," I said.

"It's nice to meet you! I'm Maddie!" Maddie smiled happily.

"Hi." Dipper looked a bit nervous with all of the attention.

"Well. It was nice introducing you all!" I said. "We're going up to my room."

I walked up the stairs, and heard Sam and Tucker following. I glanced back. Dipper hesitated then followed us up.

I walked into my room and looked at the time.

"It's already 9:00 PM," I said.

Dipper blinked in surprise. "9:00 PM?" He looked puzzled and said quietly to himself, "But it was just 1:00 PM."

Apparently he thought we couldn't hear him. Why did you think it was just one? I decided not to ask questions, and luckily Sam and Tucker did the same. We would discuss this later.

~later that night~

I flew throughout Amity Park. I had waited until Dipper fell asleep on the couch before I decided to go ghost and patrol. It took him an awful long time. It was 12:30 AM, and he decided to go to bed at 10:00.

"Nothing," I said. "Honestly, I don't know how to feel about that.

After a little while longer of flying, I decided it was ok to go home and sleep.

I turned intangible and flew inside. I then turned invisible so I could go past Dipper without waking the kid up.

I paused and noticed that Dipper was tossing and turning like he was having some kind of nightmare. I could overshadow him and see his dream, or I could leave him alone. Curiosity won.

"Curiosity did kill the cat," I said, but I decided to see his dream anyways.

I was in some kind of black-and-white building. It had rooms with tons of doors, all labeled something different. Fears, hopes, memories. I peeked in the memories and saw a door labeled "Mabel Memories". Who was Mabel?

"No!" I heard Dipper's voice say angerly. I turned invisible and flew over to where it was coming from.

"C'mon. Just one deal!" someone else answered back.

I saw Dipper talking to a triangle wearing a bow tie and top hat… This kid had some crazy, weird dreams.

"Do you think I'm stupid Bill?!" Dipper asked angrily.

"Maybe," replied the semiformal triangle. "But let's be honest, you're obviously not as stupid as I originally thought. That's why we're having this talk."

Dipper looked annoyed. "I don't care if you're 'impressed', Bill. Just get out of my head!"

"Even is the deal was, you get to go home?" Bill's hand caught on fire, except the fire was an unnatural blue color. Sure, fire can be blue. But this color was just wrong.

"Go… home…?" Dipper said wishfully. His expression suddenly turned hopeful and sad, but it turned angry right after.

"No," he said. "Get out of my mind before I make you, Bill! Besides, you should know more than anyone that you can do anything in the mind. I can make you get out if you don't leave right now."

"Fine, fine. But I'll be watching you! Ya know, stalking you as usual and stuff," Bill said causally (man, this triangle was messed up).

"Get. OUT."

"Alrighty then, Pine Tree." The triangle disappeared in a flash, and Dipper woke up.

I quickly made sure I was invisible but stayed to see what Dipped would do.

"Stupid Bill," the twelve-year-old muttered. "He really thinks I'm going to make a deal with him? After he tricked me, possessed me, destroyed the laptop, and tried to destroy the journal?" Dipper shook his head. "Never going to listen to that psychotic triangle ever again."

Dipper laid back down, and I flew into my room and turned back into a human. I sat on my bed.

"Pine Tree," I said. "The triangle called him Pine Tree. The same name Clockwork mentioned. And the triangle tricked Dipper and possessed him? Destroyed a laptop and failed to destroy a journal?"

I knew that I was caught up in some other diabolical plan that, for once, wasn't Vlad's. And something told me that I wasn't supposed to know about Bill, or this journal Dipper mentioned.


	4. Adding an Arcade

**Note-Hey this is da author! No. Not "the author of the journals my brother" author. The author of this fanfic! Follow me -Little_Dipper- on PicCollage. I just wanna give DipperPinesRules a thanks for uploading this for me. My mom won't let me get an account (ugh MOMS). Oh and thanks for reading this fanfic! And this note (nerds ha). And a heads up, there will be a few times where it's Sam or Tucker's POV, but it'll mostly be Dipper and Danny. And some Mabel. Again, thanks for reading this!**

 **Another note! Yay! From DipperPinesRules; Updates will probably be a bit slower because -Little_Dipper- is going back to school soon so she doesn't have as much time to write.**

Chapter Three: Adding an Arcade

~the next day~

Tucker

Vlad Master's, the town mayor, had just built an arcade. And, being the techno-geek I am, rushed over to the arcade.

"Ah," I said, "I love the smell of technology in the morning!

I walked in and saw all of the arcade games. Some were new and modern, but I saw some old-style arcade games. I saw one labeled "Fight Fighters".

"Hm. It's old, and not really my style, but… I'll give it a shot!" I walked over to the old game and put in a quarter.

I decided to select "Rumble McSkirmish".

"Seriously? Who comes up with these names?" I wondered out loud.

A cutscene appeared.

"'Doctor Karate, you killed my father again !'" Rumble said.

Dr. Karate said, "HHNNGHHHH!" followed by Rumble saying, "You take that BAAAAAACK!"

The fight started, and I quickly won.

"This is so easy, but is want to play again." I dropped my quarter and reached down to pick it up.

"Whoa, wait? 'To unleash ultimate power'?" I put in the code, and the screen went dark.

"I am not paying for a broken arcade game. This is ancient," I muttered to myself.

The screen flared back to life, and the game a nicer said, "Select your character!"

"Rumble McSkirmish!" I blurted.

And the next thing I knew, Rumble McSkirmish was standing next to me.

"I brought a video game character to LIFE?! This is so cool!" I said!

"Greetings! I am Rumble McSkirmish!" Rumble said. "Thank you for freeing me!"

"You're not a ghost, are you?" I asked.

Rumble laughed. "No. I am Rumble McSkirmish from the USA! I must no go find the one who dishonored me!"

"You mean, like Dr. Karate?"

"Yes! Press start!"

I start button appeared, and I pressed it.

"Dr. Karate isn't even real!" I said after I pressed the button.

"The I will go find the boy who lied to me!" Rumble said, running off.

Boy? As in a kid? This can't be good.

Dipper

I was bored. Who knew staying with a ghost-hunting family could be so boring?

I decided to dig around in my backpack-that I happened to have when I got stuck here-and see if I could find a book to read. But I felt the texture of a different kind of book. A chill went my spine as I touched the journal. For some reason, it felt out of place here. Like it didn't belong. In fact, I kinda felt the same way. Something wasn't right… "What's in your backpack?" Danny asked behind me.

"Gah!" I said, nearly jumping from being startled. "N-nothing! Haha, nothing at all!"

Danny reached in and pulled out a paper. "'Dear Wendy, I've always had a crus-'"

I snatched the paper from him.

"Oh, you have a crush on someone?" Danny asked, smiling.

"No! I mean, not anymore," I said.

"What happened?" Danny sounded curious.

A shapeshifter was disguised as a girl named Wendy and got knocked out so I thought Wendy was dead. So I confessed I had a crush while the real Wendy was behind me. I just said, "I, uh, told her. But it didn't work out. She was like… sixteen… But we're still friends and all." That was basically the truth.

"Danny!" Tucker yelled and he ran in the room. "There's…" He paused as he noticed me.

"Alright," Danny said. "Um, Dipper, if you could wait outside…"

Danny pushed me out of his room and closed the door. I decided to eavesdrop on what they were saying. I pressed my ear up against the door.

"… said his name was Rumble. I actually brought a video game character to life!" Tucker said.

"Cool!" Danny replied.

"Yeah, well, now he's after some kid that apparently lied to him…" I heard Tucker's voice trail off.

"Good job, Tuck. I guess I better-"

I barged in the room before Danny could finish.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Tucker asked.

I ignored his question and asked some of my own. "Did you say you brought a video game character to life? And his name is Rumble? And he's after a kid who lied to him?"

"The answer to all of this questions is yes," Tucker said.

"Oh man," I said, starting to pace a bit. "This is bad. Really bad!"

"What? It's not like you're the one who lied to him," Danny said. He paused. "Wait. You were the one who lied to him, weren't you?"

"Uh, yeah…" I grabbed my backpack. "Now I got to go stop Rumble before he does something crazy!" I ran out of Danny's room and down the stairs. I heard Danny and Tucker following me.

"Whoa, Dipper!" Danny yelled. "Should you not be going after Rumble? I mean, he's after YOU."

"Yeah, but I should probably catch him before he does something Rumble-ish."

"Rumble-ish?" Danny repeated.

"Yeah. Rumble-ish," I said.


	5. More Than I Bargained For

Chapter Four: More than I Bargained for

Danny

So the kid had a video game enemy? And knew a semiformal triangle? I think my life just became 100% weirder.

Dipper had grabbed his backpack, but why he did, I didn't know. I mean, all I knew was in there was some old love letters to a girl named Wendy. But something was off with the kid.

I didn't get ghost sense whenever I was around him, so he wasn't a ghost. But I got this weird feeling, like he didn't belong here. I got the same feeling whenever I was near his backpack. He was hiding something.

The twelve-year-old stopped and looked at a broken water hydrant. It was spewing water like there was no tomorrow. Dipper looked around and seemed to notice a kind-of trail of destruction. Without hesitation, he followed it. But he looked over his shoulder, saw us, and stopped.

"What are you guys doing?" Dipper asked us.

"Uh, following the kid who is going after the video-game-fighting champ," I said. "He's after you! So why are you going after him?"

"Because he's after me…?" Dipper said slowly, like the thought had never occurred to him.

"Maybe we should let that Danny Phantom guy take care of him!" I said. If I could just get Dipper to go home… Dipper rolled his eyes. "Or we could stop Rumble before he does something crazy! Besides, doesn't that Danny Phantom guy only do ghosts?"

I frowned, wanting to defend my alter-ego. But what could I say without making Dipper suspicious? He turned around and walked in the direction to where Rumble seemed to be.

"Seriously," I said, "you should go home."

"Why?"

"Uh…"

"Exactly."

Sometimes this kid could be as stubborn as, well, me.

I walked in front of Dipper, blocking his path.

Looking annoyed, Dipper sighed. "You really want me to go home, don't you?"

"That guy has a black belt tied around his black belt!" I said.

Dipper muttered something that sounded like, "Soos already said that." I didn't know who Soos was, but apparently he already said the black belt thing.

"I'm not going to let you go fight some crazy video game person!" I said. "You could get hurt!"

I must've touched a nerve when I said that. Dipper did not look happy.

"What, so you think that I can't take care of myself?" Dipper looked genuinely hurt. "Do you think I'm some kind of scared kid?! I can take care myself!" Dipper stormed passed me.

I groaned. This kid was really getting on my nerves. If he was going to be stubborn, so was I.

I grabbed his backpack in an effort to stop him. The weird feeling I had around him intensified, and Dipper paled a bit when I touched his backpack.

He turned around, but I had a strong grip on his backpack, so I had unintentionally pulled his backpack off of his shoulders.

"My jou-" Dipper started, but he stopped. "Backpack! I meant backpack!" He snatched it from me. "It's mine." Dipper didn't look to threatening, but he defiantly wanted me away from his backpack. But what had he started to say?

Once Dipper had his backpack in his hands, his tension seemed to relax a bit. Dipper sighed, and he finally said, "Ok, fine. I'll go back home…" Looking quite disappointed and a bit defeated, the kid turned around and started to trudge back to my house.

Great. Now I feel guilty for making him feel bad. This Rumble guy needed to be stopped, and Dipper acted like he needed to stop him. Like this Rumble scenario was his fault… An idea popped in my head. All I had to do was wait for Dipper to get back in my house.

Dipper

I can't believe I'm walking away from my own fight. True, I was scared of fighting Rumble again, but he was better than a crazy dream demon or a shapeshifter that liked to mess with people's emotions.

Also, any wasted time could put more people in danger. Where was that Danny Phantom guy anyways?

Speaking of Danny P, I had a theory on who he was. All the evidence pointed to Danny Fenton. I mean, it was all so coincidental that most would over look it. Like using "OPEN SESAME" for an open password.

I got back to the house, and walked inside. Jazz was in the kitchen.

"What were you shouting about earlier?" she asked.

"Um, video games," I said. That was the truth. Except I was leaving out the video-game-character-came-to-life-and-wants-to-kill-me part.

I walked upstairs to Danny's room, and about had a heart attack. Sam, the goth girl, was in Danny's room.

I jumped back since she startled me, and then proceeded in to trip on my own feet. I ended up on my backpack. Sam gave me a weird look, and I got up.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah!" I said. "I'm fine!"

"You haven't seen Danny, have you?"

"He was outside," I said.

Sam never said a word, just ran downstairs and outside.

I sighed and sat on Danny's bed. I really hope Danny Phantom finds Rumble soon, buy how is a ghost supposed to fight a video game character? I got my answer sooner than I expected.

Danny Phantom appeared a few feet in front of me.


End file.
